The war
by Ema and Emanuel Suza
Summary: ( this is a crossover with zootopia, killzone and star wars. Also not good with summaries)The war against the empire is growing fierce and the Helghast along with the rebel alliance are looking for help. What will happen? Find out
1. chapter 1

Some people may say the helgast empire were just no good sons of bitches. It was true until the death of Scolar Visary a civil war broke out within the helgast empire. But after some fighting the helgast were reform and pushed the ISA forces off of helghan. The intersolar war came to an end when the helgast empire overthrew the Vektan government. The citizens of Vektan were a bit grateful since the war ended. All colonies that belonged to the ISA were given to the helgast as a token of gratitude. The helgast empire assisted in the reconstruction of the government in Vekta. After one more year. The helgast empire dissolved itself and became Helghan Republic. In that same year Helghan discovered that there were more intelligent life out there Like mammals and alien like creatures. The Helgast were peaceful and prosperous during this time of peace and welcome all with open arms as tourists or as citizens. When the first mammal and alien creatures Joined the ranks of the Helghan military it became a historical thing. Many of them made it to the high ranks but a small fue made it as Colonel. Colonel's were the ones incharge of the many legions of the military and the 67th legion were known to be the elite. A colonel will fight alongside their troops. The Helghan Military might was strong like it always was before. But the Helgast didn't get much peace after sixty years a new foe emerge to threaten the peace the Helgast established decades ago.This new foe was known as the Galactic Empire. The Helghan's didn't want war with them, but after they attempted to blockade the trade routes of the Helgast and killing its citizens the helgast declared war on the Empire. 6 years have passed since the deceleration of war and the war is in a stalemate. The Helgast looked for more allies to fight against the Empire and found the rebel alliance. The alliance agreed to an alliance to defeat the common enemy. But more planets are needed to defeat the empire.

January 1st , 2023

Pyrrhus, Planet Helghan Helghan Military high command

( ? POV)

I was seated in a high end office chair looking outside at the view of the city. Helghan's capital looks so beautiful. I was disturbed from my thoughts when some knocking was heard at my door.

" enter" I said

A helgast officer came in. his species was Helgast. The Helgast are Humans except they adapted to the harsh planet called Helghan.

" colonel Sõuza you are needed to lead the 67th legion to a planet identified as Animalia earth." Said the officer in his robotic voice that his gas mask gave. My mask does the same and also the mask allow us to breathe.

" very well which city will my legion be going to" I said

" to the city of Zootopia to convince them to join our cause in the fight against the empire all of Animalia except Zootopia are on board" said the officer

" very well prepare my fleet have them ready to take off in 3 hours" I said

" yes colonel" said the officer and left

I stood up and walked over to the mirror in the office and looked at my self. I saw myself in a black trench coat with a black business shirt and tie. I had black gloves on, my black officers hat, my black rubber boots that reach my knees and my Gas mask the mask itself only covers were my nose and mouth is. And I was stearing directly at my green eyes and my black and gray fur and scars. I had one emotion boiling inside me Joy I was finally coming home.

4 hours later

Helgast Legion 67th flagship enroute to Animalia

( Sõuza's POV)

My fleet was enroute to Animalia my home I can't believe I'm coming home. I hope Nikkita hasn't married anyone while I was gone.

" uh colonel?" Asked a tiger soldier that was beside me

" yeah?" I asked

" are you crying?" He asked

" Nope these are tears of joy" I said

" why is that?" He asked

" well before I came to Helghan I lived in Animalia" I said

" I see and zootopia is the city that you lived in" He said

" yep I left a woman and child behind and a lot of friends" I said

" and they still live there?" He asked

" yes they do" I said

" Is it possible to meet the Misses colonel?" He asked me

" yes it is, I hope she didn't move on and married someone else" I said

" don't worry colonel if she did we will make her husband "disappear" he said

" Thanks trooper now prepare for arrival were here" I said

" yes sir" he said then left

I stared out the window of the cruiser to see planet Animalia. I smiled underneath my mask.

" Emanuel's back bitches" I said to myself

( A/N and that's the end of this chapter. Emanuel is still alive how is that possible and how did he make it to Helghan. To those who have played Killzone and ask why the Helgast instead of the ISA? Well because both sides were evil. And I like the Higs more. Anyway chao for now. Also PR is still without power)


	2. Chapter 2

( A/N back with another chapter peps. Enjoy)

Zootopia Savannah central

Friday January 23rd, 2023

7:00 AM

( Emanuel's POV)

" alright listen up troops I will be taking a squad with me down there to negotiate with the mayor and also address the public of the empire threat." I said

" who's the squad?" Asked asoldier

" Remius squad " I said

" the squad is a full mammal squad meaning they won't look out of place. Now Remius squad get in the drop ship" After I said that 6 foxes rushed to the drop ship and got on. All of them were in black and they were all assault infantry and packing the sta-53 assault rifle and the M4 revolver.

" so colonel what are the rules of engagement" asked one of the foxes

" Remius 1, we will not engage unless fired upon. You are also to form 2 lines behind me" I said

" yes sir" said Remius 1

After a while the drop ship landed infront of city hall. We all existed and Remius squad did as told. We walk right in and stopped infront of reception

" can I help you?" Asked the receptionist. She was a deer

" we are here to see the mayor" I said

" who are you all?" She asked again

" The Helghan republic" I said

" ok go on ahead" she said

We walked towards the mayors office. After climbing some flights of stairs we made it to the mayors office then we entered the mayor who was seated behind the desk gave us a nice smile

" what can I do for you fine gentlemammels" He said

" mayor Lionheart the Helghan republic and the Rebel alliance would like you to join our cause in the fight for good" I said

" what's the good fight?" He asked

" the Galactic empire are trying to dominate the galaxy with fear and segregation and we need mammals that are willing to fight for what's right." I said

" what about the other cities and countries?" He asked

" not yet. But we will contact them later" I said

" count zootopia aboard" he said

" good can you hold a press conference tomorrow?" I asked

"I can have one arranged for Monday " he said

" alright see you then mayor Lionheart" I said then left with my squad following close behind after climbing down the stairs again we went to the receptionist.

"What can I do for you again?" She asked

" may I use the phone?" I asked with my robotic voice that my gas mask gave.

" sure go ahead" she said. I grabbed the phone and dialed Nick's number. After a couple rings he answered.

" hello" he said

" Hello Nick. Quick question wheres Your sister?" I asked

" why you ask and who are you" he said

" tell me where is she" I said abit annoyed.

" No" he said

" how about I tell the public that you worked for Mr big" I said

" how do you know that?" He asked

" you're sister. Now where is she" I asked

" at zootopia general hospital. Now who are you?" He asked the last part. I hung up after I got what I needed

" thank you and not a word of what I said on the phone ok" I said to the receptionist.

" sure no problem" she said

" what's the plan colonel?" Asked a soldier

" we head over to the hospital" I said then we left city hall and headed to the hospital

( 3rd POV)

While Emanuel and Remius squad walked to the hospital they got glares and from across the street the were being photographed.But they made it to the hospital the went up to the receptionist of the hospital

Zootopia hospital

January 23r, 2023

10:30 AM

(Emanuel's POV)

" can I help you?" Asked the badger nurse.

" where here to see Nikkita wilde what room is she in?" I asked

" and who are you all" Asked the nurse

" An old friend " I said

" go on ahead she's in room 401"

she said

After thanking her we went towards her room. When we made it to her room I entered but the squad remained outside

" who are you?" She asked

" don't you remember me babe" I said as I took off my gas mask

" Emanuel. But you're dead" she said between tears

" I was dead, but now I'm not" I said as I hugged her

" I missed you" she said

" did you marry someone?" I asked

" I couldn't marry anyone the one I wanted to marry was sent to space" she said

" well I'm back. Watch you watching?" I asked

" a movie that was dedicated in your honor" she said

" interesting" I said as the news came up

" breaking news: tundra town under terrorist attack." Said the news anchor. I looked at the news to stare in horror of what's happening

" a huge amount of ISA have shown up wearing full out gray gear and started shooting at civilians and law enforcement. The military have since been called in to intervene with the situation" said the anchor as all of a sudden the news were switched and now the butcher was on the tv

" attention to all you mother fuckers. You will summit yourself to the galactic empire and the ISA or else I will destroy tundra town with their help" he said. Then the broadcast returned to normal

" the butcher working with the empire shit that ain't good."I said

" the who now?" Asked Nikkita

" a bunch of evil people that want to dominate the galaxy" I said

" they must be stopped" she said

" I know that's why I'm here to recruit zootopia to fight against them" I said " now excuse me honey I need to contact my fleet" I said then pulled out a hologram projector.

" yes colonel?" Asked the officer on the other end

" marshall chenko you must send a battalion over to tundra town" I Said

" we can't sir. The empire is attacking us" he said

" defeat the empire at all costs. Their forces must not land" I said

"Yes colonel" He said then hung up

" what now?" She asked

"We wait" I said " when do you get out?" I asked as I put my gas mask on.

" today" she said

After waiting for awhile Nikkita was released from the hospital and I along with my squad escorted her home along the way we were being photographed.

After we made it to her home she invited us in and we stayed the night.

( A/N. And that the end of this chapter. Go check wasabi warrior 1112 's story Battle for zootopia. Where me and him are doing a co-op story. Anyway chao for now)


	3. Chapter 3

( A/N hey guys back with another chapter of the war. Enjoy.)

Tundra town, zootopia

Friday January 23rd, 2023

3:00 PM

(Emanuel's POV)

" steady... Mark" I said then the sound of a sniper rifle going off was heard. The target of the sniper was a tiger from the ISA that was shooting civilians.

" tango down, nice shot Remius 2" Said Remius 1

" thanks." He said then another shot was heard. " another one down"

" nice and clean." I said we had a vanguard system with Ghost cloak active so we were hidden. Anyone who looks in our direction after the shot hits it's mark they won't see us. We're the definition of ghosts.

" keep an eye out. I'll be back I said then back away from the the perch we were in and went to the center of the roof and activated my hologram projector.

" marshal chenko status update" I said

" colonel we have succeeded in defeating the empiral forces. Now we're checking on the situation down there" said chenko

" how bad is it?" I asked

"Well Savannah square is under siege by the ISA and more of them are coming they got fucking empiral at st's coming to assist in the defensive line" said chenko

" send a battalion with 20 of our tanks also deploy my combat gear" I said

" yes colonel" He said then hung up. After some waiting a pod landed on the roof top. I grabbed from the pod my gear. That are and assault infantry uniform and and equipment excluding the headgear and my sta-53. I went back to Remius 1 and 2

" we're going to Savannah square " I said

" you sure colonel were outnumbered" said Remius 2

" a battalion is on the way" I said

" let's go then" said Remius 1

5:00 PM

( Emanuel's POV)

Me and Remius 1,2 made it to our staging ground were the rest of the battalion is. I went up onto a tank to give a speech.

"The colonel is giving a speech" said a soldier then everyone stopped and looked at me

" listen up troops. Right now we have to break that ISA defensive position. I know My own brother is a member of the ISA so all of you check your vanguards to see the picture of this fuck" I said

Everyone checked their vanguard to see the picture of my brother who was a wolf.

" the crimes he committed were attempted murder of me and being associated with the ISA. You all have the kill order on him shoot to kill. Remember no civilian casualties." I said

" I want 3 snipers up on that building" I said pointing at the trunk tower. After I said that I pointed at 3 snipers and at Remius 1 and 2 " you're coming along let's move I said.

Trunk tower

( Emanuel's POV)

Me and the squad I brought made good progress. We are now at the top floor and have already set up shop. We have activated Ghost cloak but the sniper rifles aren't suppressed

" ready... mark" I said then the snipers shot.

We would repeat this for half and hour then we eat our rations obviously we took our gas masks off. The snipers were Helghans

" so colonel" said Remius 1

" yeah?" I said

" why you care a lot of Nikkita" He said

" thats the person I left behind" I said

" you're shiting me colonel" said Remius 2

" no I'm not shiting you" I said

" she's beautiful I can give her that" Said one of the snipers

" that's why I love her and she loves me back" I said

" aww" said all of my subordinates

" alright enough. So Remius 2 what you going to do after we defeat the empire?" I asked

" well I'm thinking of retiring and come to zootopia to live the rest of my life here" he said

" and you colonel?" Asked one of the snipers.

" retire from the Helghan military and live the rest of my days with my future wife." I said

" that's cute colonel" said Remius 1

" alright everyone check your glide suit we don't want to fall to our doom now would we?" I said

" no colonel" the all replied checking their glide suit mode that is built in on their uniforms

" remember activate ghost cloak when you jump" I said

After we check and made sure our suits we're working we put our gas masks on and resumed sniping.

Savannah central

The Frostmans Apartment

6:00 PM

( Nikkita's POV)

I made my way over to Darma's apartment after she called me I told the 4 soldiers in my apartment. And told them that Remius 3 was coming with me and the rest would stay in my apartment. I brought Rico with me cause darma ask me to. she needs to be around family and I understand it. After walking a few blocks we made it to her apartment. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

Helghan 67th legion fleet

( 3rd pov)

As marshall chenko was giving his report to the colonel he was not aware that the transmission was intercepted by eagle.

" colonel I have deployed a battalion as you requested" he said in his robotic voice that the gas mask gave

" good I also want a shock troop regiment by tomorrow" said the colonel

" yes colonel" he said

" and I want air support ready in 2 days " said the colonel

" yes colonel" He

" oh and take the rest of the day off" said the colonel

" thank you colonel" after that he hung up

( A/N and that's the end of this chapter. Remember to read wasabi warrior 1112's story battle for zootopia. Chao for now)


	4. Chapter 4

( A/N hey guys back with another chapter. Enjoy)

Trunk tower after it collapsed

( Emanuel's POV)

After I jumped out of the tower I glide suited my way down. Once I was down on the ground I began to search for my squad. I found them but one sniper was not there then I remember he went to take a wizz at the restrooms.

" alright guys lets get back over to that tower and look for survivors" I said

" colonel you need this" said Remius 1 pawing me a gas mask

" thank you" I said after I put the mask on

We went over to the tower and began our search after a while Remius 2 calls me over. I go to him and find that there were 3 survivors. James and Fall and Maverick I think that's who they called themselves the other 2 but I knew James we were old friends before I got my ass sent to space. I ordered them to pick them up. After that we made our way back to the staging area of the battalion.

" colonel we have established a base of operations in the mental asylum called cliffside" said an officer

" good are there medical personnel there?" I asked

" yes colonel we have established an infirmary there" He said

" then let's get these injured over there stat" I said

He nodded and prepared a drop ship to transport me and the injured.

January 23rd, 2023

Nikkita's apartment

8:00 PM

( Remius 4's POV)

Me and Remius 5 and 6 were just chilling in the colonel's girlfriend's place she is nice mammal in my opinion. Then my vanguard started beeping. I answered and a hologram projected the colonel

" colonel" I said

" where's Nikkita?" He asked

" at her sisters house" I said

" you're with her right?" He asked

" no sir Remius 3 is with her" I said

" alright at least one of you are with her and what are the rest of you doing?" He asked

" at her apartment just chilling" I said

" I want you and the rest of Remius squad to go over to her sisters apartment to guard Nikkita and the rest of her family" he said

" yes colonel it will be done" I said then hung up

I went over to the rest of the squad and told them our new objective. They nodded and we left to Nikkita's current location each one of our helmets have a tracking device so we will know were we are and we were heading to were Remius 3 is

Cliffside mental asylum currently being used by the Helghan military

( Emanuel's POV)

" what are there status doctor?" I asked

" they will be fine James had a brain Injury and the other 2 got a broken leg" he said

" what was the treatment?" I asked

" we used the stim pistol to heal the leg injury" said the medic

" and the brain injury?" I asked

" we used short control busrt of the revive gun we use" said the medic " they will wake up with a headache but the will not have there injuries"

" so in other words like it never even happened" I said " I will wait for them to wake up"

" yes colonel" said the medic then left

I entered the med bay they were in 3 separate beds while there were 9 other empty beds. I went over to the changing room and got in a nurses outfit but the shirt was long sleeve the color of the uniform was white and I put on a riot helmet. Why the helmet well there are injuries were the blood will squirt over you sometimes even on the face. I was trained as a medic before I got promoted to colonel and I like keeping my skills in good order. After a while the door to the med bay opened

" colonel we got a survivor from the ship that crashed in the trunk tower it is one of our ships" said a soldier

" who's the survivor?" I asked

" marshall chenko" said the soldier

" bring him in" I said

They brought in a male togruta and put him on the bed next to fall

" colonel it hurts" he said as he clutched his abdomen were there was a medium size piece of metal stuck apart from that he got burn wounds, some deep cuts and a bone on his left leg was sticking out

" stay calm chenko" I said as I want over to the various cabinet to get the supplies needed. After a while I gave chenko a bottle of vodka

" drink chenko it will numb the pain" I said

He nodded and chung down the whole bottle and gave it back to me I threw it away and began to remove the metal slowly

( 3rd POV)

Unknown to the Emanuel. Was that fall was awake an seeing the procedure go on.

( A/N and that's the chapter. Remember to check Wassabi side of the story)


	5. Chapter 5

Cliffside asylum.

January 24th, 2023

( falls POV)

I started to wake up a bit more better. After a few minutes of trying to wake up I awoke to a strong headache. After it ended I looked around and saw I was not at eagles HQ instead in cliffside why am I here?

" she's awake and so is the fox" said someone. I looked to the owner of the voice to see a wierd creature standing next to a fox both in casual wear and carrying M3 grease gun

" who are you?" I asked

" that's none you're business" said the fox " now come on follow us"

I got up and lost balance a bit but regained it. I looked to my side and saw the creature Ghost was operating on and saw him in a good state and breathing normally but unconscious.

" come on we ain't got all day" said the wierd creature. I followed them with Maverick in tow

After walking for a while we came on a double door that had a sign saying colonel Sõuza. That's his name? And his last name is ghost wierd. At the door there were two soldiers in full black with gas masks. They opened the door and we saw the wolf that was at the trunk tower. he was wearing a sky blue short sleeve duty shirt with tan pants along with some rubber boots knee height. He was meditating, infront of him was a wierd device and it was floating ( Emanuel's is trying to build a lightsaber)

" colonel the rabbit and fox woke up but the artic one didn't" said one of the soldiers

Whatever was floating now fell to the table infront of him.

" good return to your post" he said then he stood up. The guards that came with us left and closed the door.

Emanuel sat down on a chair.

" what would you like to know" He said

" well why are you working with the invaders?" I asked

" we are not Invading" He said " we're here to liberate you from the ISA and the Empire"

" so you are not the empire?" I asked

" no. We are the Helghan republic." He said

" what was that thing floating?" Asked Maverick

" they are pieces of a lightsaber and I was using the force" he said

" so you are a Jedi like in fur wars?" I asked

" something. Like that." He said

" why is that?" asked Maverick

" well Mammals like us don't have metoclorine since we come from earth" he said

" then how you got them?" I asked

" illegal experimentation. I was taken by the Galactic empire and used as a test subject. The rocket I was one it took me to kamino. I was beaten, injected and tortured. They wanted to make a 'warrior' " he said quoting the last word

" and you did not want this?" Asked maverick

" no. I didn't" he said

" who is the Helghan republic anyway." I asked

" well they are a nation and colonies set in different planets" he said

" why did you mean by liberate us from the empire and ISA?" I asked

" the ISA are attacking zootopia and the empire are supplying them with weapons, gear, vehicles and soldiers" he said

" what are you going to do?" I asked

" well have my legions the 67th and 76th assists the local military. They are composed of the most elite troops from the republic and from our allies" He said

" who are your allies?" Asked maverick

" well the rebel alliance and the country's from all over the galaxy" he said

" what country's?" I asked

" some of these countries have the flags of the countries in this planet." He said

" really?" Said maverick

" Yes really" he said

Sahara square

( sergeant Jane United planets marine corp POV)

I was in a platoon of 40 of us UPMC's along with 40 of the French military. We members of the UPMC are in wwII uniforms and the french are in full sky blue uniforms. Some of us are wearing ski masks. Some of us are human . But the mammals that are with us can be without it. We all were packing the same guns which are the M1 garand or The M1 carbine and the M19. I am a vixen, my fur color is a mix with red and black. so lucky me and I'm not wearing the ski mask. We were walking for a while enroute to a medical center established by the Helghan military to help with the victims of this awful war. We were passing by a intersection when we started to hear gunfire. We went to the source of the gunfire to see some of the local military in a gunfight with some ISA we decided to help out

" let's go" I yelled as we all rushed to their aid we instantly came under fire. Our numbers went down from 80 to 50 troops but we held strong.

" who are you? get out of here!!!" Yelled a marine from the local military.

" negative!!" I yelled as I started shooting my m1 garand.

After shooting for maybe 50 minutes one of my men yelled out

" soviets on the way!!!"

" about time!!" I yelled

Then all of a sudden we heard the soviet national anthem ( play it for more submersion it needs to be the Russian spoken one) and an apc came down the road and started shooting it's machine guns killing a bunch of the ISA. Then it shot it's cannon destroying the building up ahead. After it was over some soviet troops came running up with PPSH's to secure the area. Then a soviet officer walk up to me.

" sergeant what's the toll?" He asked

" 30 of us were injured" I said

" the soviet union fell in 1991" said a marine from the local military

" they did but we are from another place" I said

" ok sergeant head to the medical center we will load up your casualties up on the APC and take them there" said the soviet officer then he began to yell orders in Russian.

I looked at the local marines and asked " anyone injured?"

" only two of us" said an otter wearing a helmet with the rank of captain on it.

" come with us" I said

" we are not going with comunist supporters" said two of them. They were both rabbits with southern accents.

" we are going and that's final. The wounded are more important" said the captain.

The rabbits showed abit of anger but did not voice any concerns. We began to walk to where we were going with the local troops in tow.

" so you incharge of these troops?" Asked the captain

" just the platoon I showed up with to help" I said

" what place are you from anyway?" He asked

" from outer space" I said

" really!?" Asked the captain shocked

" yes, i am from the United planets. The ones in blue are from France and the soviets from the colonies and main planet of the Soviet Union." I said

" are there more out there?" Asked the captain

" yeah" I said

" how did you guys join forces?" He asked

" we became allies with the now know Helghan republic" I said

" what where they called before?" Asked the captain

" the Helghan empire" I said

Before he could ask another question we made it to the medical camp established by the Helghans. There were soviets, french, Helghast and rebel alliance soldiers guarding or running around the camp.

" take your injured to that tent" I said pointing to a tent with the words on it saying local military. He nodded and walked over there with the rest of his squad. I turned around and went to a tent that reads allies.

Darma's apartment

( Darma'sPOV)

I was talking to my sister Nikkita that james is fighting the ISA with a group called eagles.

" don't worry he will survive, he is a tough son of a bitch" said Nikkita

" yeah I think you're right" I said a bit nervous. Then a knock was heard. I went to the door and opened it to see it was John sõuza.

" hey John" I said

" hey Nikkita" He said

" come in" I said. He nodded and came in.

" so what brings you here instead of being on the frontline?" I asked

" well um would you go out with this sexy wolf" he said

" no I'm married and you know it" I said

" well James is dead" he said

" n..no" I said getting on my knees

" yes but I can comfort you if you want" he said showing a dirty grin

" get out of here you sick bastard!!" Yelled Nick

The door to my apartment opened up and four foxes in full black gear came in

" you are to leave immediately" said one of them in a robotic voice

" or what?!" He said in a cocky grin. The response he got was them raising their guns at him. He then ran out of my home in a quick pace.

" thank you now who are you?" Asked Nick

" we are Nikkita's bodyguards" said one of the foxes as they entered and went to the couch in were Nikkita was sitting.

Nick and Judy looked at them a bit puzzled but help me up and we went to the couch and sat down

" I can't believe James is dead" I said shedding more tears

" let it all out sis" said Nick embracing me and so did Judy.

" um you should check this out" said Nikkita

We all looked at the TV and saw some mammals pulling 3 bodies out from the wreckage of the trunk tower. One of them being James.

" and as you can see in this video taken from a civilian. It shows some mysterious mammals pulling from the wreckage a fox and artic fox and a rabbit from the debri. It is unknown what happened to them but we hope they are..." Said a news anchor but static took over then it swapped and showed a female bobcat in emperors uniform standing behind a podium.

" My people, sons and daughters of Helghan and of the galaxy. Today we stand united against a very common enemy. Today we stand against a very common threat that wants to end our very way of life and impose a rule of fear and terror!! They are the scum of the galaxy and they are the galactic empire!! The empire are using a terrorist cell in animalia earth attempting to take that world over and we will not allow it. They will not win and that's why we have deployed the 67th and 76th legion which also have the legendary Hell task force . Now we know our enemy will not hear reason, so they will hear our voice that cries out for justice and fairness. We will win this fight against the empire" said the bobcat then it changes to a news station were there was a vixen seated behind a desk.

" and there you have it folks, supreme emperor patricia giving one of her speeches of truth and also being the first mammal to be elected as supreme emperor and now we will go to a documentary of one of hell task force member" she said then the screen faded into black only to return this time showing a white room then footsteps began to echo out and the sound of equipment clanking then a black with gray fur wolf wearing a dark blue uniform with black boots and black gloves came walking over to a lioness wearing full gray uniform with boots knee height the face of the wolf could not be seen thou to the camera not facing him forward. The lioness showed fear as the wolf approached her

" you never see me coming... Don't feel so bad...nobody sees me coming" said the wolf

" but if you do" he said as he pulled out a machete then brought it down on the lioness

" it will be the last thing you see"

He said then he pulled out a M17 gas mask that had its optical glasses tinted black then placed it on he then turned around to see that the tinted glasses glowed red then he disappeared.

" what did we just see?" Asked Judy

( A/N and that's it for this chapter took me some time but it is done anywho I will see you all in the next chapter chao)


End file.
